Racing model cars on model racetracks has long been a popular pasttime with children as well as adults.
In the past however, the cost of a model racetrack and model race cars has been high. Tracks for slot car racing which often incorporate guide slots and conducting strips for powering the cars have of necessity been costly. Further, the need for tight tolerances and rigidity inherent in tracks which have electrically conductive rails or mechanical drive means embedded in the track has resulted in the use of expensive materials such as molded plastic for track construction. Furthermore, the cost of the track has often resulted in racetracks which are of less than optimal size for providing the game with a sense of reality.
Recent advances in miniature electronics have reduced the cost of radio controlled cars and tremendously increased their popularity as a toy. However, without a racetrack, radio control cars are best used outside on a large, smooth driving area such as a playground or blocked driveway. However, outdoor use is dependent on the cooperation of the weather, and many potential users do not have ready access to a safe and convenient outdoor paved area. Furthermore, running on the rugged, possibly debris strewn asphalt and concrete of outdoor surfaces can be destructive to the toy cars.
What is needed is a low cost racetrack for use with radio controlled cars which may be easily and conveniently set up indoors and yet which is sufficiently challenging to provide many hours of skill development and racing fun.